


Weiss and Winter's Dessert Devouring

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Weiss and Winter find out that 'all you can eat' can have some limits, and they're more than happy to reach them.





	Weiss and Winter's Dessert Devouring

As Winter and Weiss sat down at the private, all you can eat dessert buffet, Weiss couldn’t help but feel nervous. She had never had the chance to do something like this, yet here she was, filled with nervous energy.

“Did we really have to book the entire buffet?” Weiss asked, trying to distract herself.

“Trust me, with the number of sweet things we will be putting away, we will definitely need the privacy,” Winter explained, undoing her coat and slipping off her gloves as she talked. “It’s also why we have a second chair so close by and why we brought spare clothes.” As Weiss quietly got excited, piles of desserts were carried over by the staff. The sisters eyed up the wide variety of desserts.

“But… but how are we going to eat all of…” Weiss said, turning to Winter. She saw that her sister had plucked three slices from three separate cakes and put them together into one big multi-flavoured slice, and had it right by her mouth when she saw Weiss gawking at her. Winter straightened up and lowered the slices slightly.

“Do you promise not to judge me for this?” Winter asked cautiously. Weiss scooped up slices from a few cakes herself.

“Only if you don’t judge me either,” Weiss agreed, before taking a big bite out of her slices. As soon as the cakes hit her tongue, the Weiss Schnee that everyone else knew was gone, replaced by a complete glutton, stuffing food in her mouth like she would die if she didn’t stuff herself to her absolute limit. The rare glance she spared towards Winter made it clear that Winter was much the same, putting as much in her mouth as she could as quickly as she could. The pair ate with reckless abandon, only slowing to chew and swallow, and only stopping for air or to scoop up more food.

The two of them only snapped out of their feeding frenzy when the pair of them heard a loud snapping sound. Weiss looked around for a moment, searching for the source, when she saw Winter massaging her plumped up breasts, which were hanging low now that the bra that was supporting them had a destroyed clasp and was sitting on the floor beneath Winter’s chair. Winter’s dreamy excitement as she groped and squeezed her breasts led Weiss to look hopefully down at her own chest. When she did, she had to admit that she was a tough disappointed in her chest’s growth. It had certainly grown, but she could barely feel her bra straining around her. On the bright side, her dress was definitely beginning to feel tight around her belly, and her panties felt very snug around her rear, a major difference from how her normally almost flat rear felt.

More gorging happened, the sisters indulging themselves to the fullest, ignoring the fact that they weren’t getting any fuller. The staff occasionally appeared to remove empty plates and move the full ones in closer. The sisters were getting so into their gorging, building more and more momentum, that they stopped noticing the impact that the food was having on them. Winter’s chest continued to balloon out, bursting buttons on her blue top and revealing more and more cleavage, and jiggling like jelly whenever she let out a rumbling belch or a hiccup. Winter’s rear also plumped up, as did her thighs, to strain her garters and fill out her white pants. Her belly grew too, but it was well outpaced by the rest of her body, giving her an overfilled hourglass figure. Weiss, on the other hand, had most of her weight focus on her rear, spreading and widening until it was spilling over the sides of her chair and pushing her plain blue panties to their breaking point, putting holes in them and splitting seams until they finally gave out. Not that Weiss cared, of course, she was too focused on stuffing her greedy face. The rest of her body kept growing too, even if the lion’s share of the growth was focused below her waist. Her belly bloated up, making her dress practically skin tight, hugging her curves and growing rolls of fat tightly. Her breasts plumped up, stretching the top of her dress out, her cleavage making itself known as her increasingly tight bra squeezed them in tightly. Weiss didn’t even notice her breaths becoming shorter and shallower as her chest was compressed by her bra, let alone the sudden change in pressure at it finally gave out and started hanging loosely around her. She still didn’t notice as her dress’ seams started to give out, making way for her belly and hips to keep expanding.

As more and more food went into the sisters’ hungry mouths, more and more fat piled up on their increasingly fat bodies. Winter’s top gave out completely as her belly grew big and pudgy enough to pop her buttons open, leaving her shirt open and her hefty breasts mostly on display. Her pants and garters blew out all at once, leaving her dark blue underwear on display as it dug in to her thick thighs and her wide, womanly hips. Her whole body jiggled every time she let out her low, long and loud burps, with Winter not even bothering to try and cover her mouth when she belched. Weiss’ dress finally gave up on her, leaving her in just her boots and revealing her whole nude and fat body all at once, all the pale, stretched flesh that wobbled with every hiccup. Every inch of the girls’ bodies was fattening up, even down to their fingers, which were becoming soft and pudgy sausage fingers, even if they only acknowledged their fingers when there was chocolate, icing, sugar or whatever else to lick off of them, as the sisters were eager to get every last iota of the sugary and sweet desserts into their mouths and into their bellies. Eventually, by instinct alone, the girls shifted their fat rears over so they were spread across two chairs, both spreading the weight so that the increasingly creaky chairs didn’t collapse under the weight they were gaining and also spreading their wide posteriors to help make them more comfortable and not pouring off the sides of the chairs.

After quite some time, the girls finished off all of the desserts at the buffet, proving that ‘all you can eat’ can have some limitations. The sisters even cleaned their plates, making them look completely spotless and clear of any remnants of food. The effect that the ludicrous amount of food had on the two of them was abundantly obvious. They had morphed into pale masses of fat flesh, completely nude as their clothes could no longer contain their mammoth bodies. Weiss was so wide that she filled both of her chairs, and her belly flowed over her massive thighs, as her pudgy hands unconsciously squeezed and played with her pillowy belly. Compared to those, her breasts, which would have been very respectable on anyone else, were practically dwarfed by the rest of her body. Her chairs groaned as she moved and her body wobbled with every hiccup that slipped out. Meanwhile, Winter’s breasts were truly massive, roughly the size of basketballs and hanging low and sitting on her hefty, round belly that jutted out just barely further than her huge breasts, which sat on her thick, meaty thighs. Her height shot up a solid couple of inches as her firm, plump derriere pushed her up. The two of them sat in their gastronomic bliss, massaging their blimp-like bodies. The two of them stayed in their warm euphoria, basking in it as it slowly faded. In fact, the two of them didn’t even think about anything other than their food or their gains until, after quite some time, Weiss was shaken out of her euphoria by the mother of all burps. She turned and saw a blissed-out Winter, seemingly not caring about being so uncouth. Still, Weiss couldn’t bring herself to say anything to her sister. Winter was enjoying herself too much for Weiss to want to chastise her for it, and Weiss was enjoying herself too much to bother with chastising Winter. And so, the sisters sat back and relaxed, savouring their size, their fullness and the lingering sweetness of the veritable mountain of desserts, waiting to eventually shrink back down to their original sizes, but they definitely weren’t in a rush to get their weight back down.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for Hello-AgainDA on DeviantArt. Gonna take a break from requests for a while, slow down writing a little, since work is picking up. Still down to do commissions though, so if you want one, hit me up. Otherwise, it’ll be either that or stuff that I specifically wanna write.


End file.
